Costume Sharing
by Sketcher1994
Summary: It's Halloween again, and Lisanna's fed up with having to text 1 of her friends at the last minute to ask if it was ok if they 'went as a pair'; a pair of bunnies, a pair of cats, a pair of witches. Enough was enough. She had to go find her own costume, and of course she wasn't going to object to the help of the strange man in the costume shop. One-shot for Bixanna Week – Day 4: AU


**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**SURPRISE! Ta-dah! I'm contributing to Bixanna Week, which means you get an extra one-shot this week! ;D This came completely out of nowhere, but I'm actually really pleased with how it went! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Halloween. Halloween party with her friends again, just like last year. Every year was the same – they'd all get dressed up and go out clubbing. Lucy would go as a bunny, Erza as a cat and Mira as the sexiest demon ever to be seen. Natsu would go for a vampire to play off his strangely long but cute canine teeth – they worked perfectly as fangs – and Gray would go as a half-naked zombie, while Juvia stared at him while dressed as a cute sailor girl. Elfman would of course be dressed up in one of his many beast costumes, while his new girlfriend, Evergreen, was going to be dressed as a fairy. The two of them could be so cute together; teasing them about it was one of her favourite things to do. Then of course, there was Levy and Gajeel. Levy would be dressed as a really cute witch while Gajeel would come in his 'normal' clothes – nobody bothered to question him about it. Levy was a very good friend, but Gajeel only seemed to come because she'd suggested it, even if he always told everyone that he didn't want to be there and Levy had absolutely nothing to do with why he was there. Everyone else could see what was going on, but the two of them were in denial.

Lisanna was stuck in the same position as the last several years. Her friends had all the 'good' costumes, and she was left without any ideas. Every year she just ended up having to double with one of her friends. One year she was a bunny with Lucy, another she was a cat with Erza, and last year she'd been a witch with Levy – she wasn't even going to bother standing next to Mira dressed as a demon; her sister outdid them all every year in both looks and managing to fit her character perfectly. Lisanna shivered at the memory of last year. One 'demon' was enough. Oh well, time to try get some ideas.

Lisanna stood outside the costume shop on the high street, its window display now filled with every Halloween decoration possible. She looked at the witch's costume in the window and shook her head – she wasn't ready to give in and text Levy yet. She glanced down at her phone to check the time. She had eight hours left. She'd been busy with work for the last several weeks and Halloween had jumped her...again. Maybe if she actually made a point of looking for a costume in advance, or even make her own, then she wouldn't be in the same situation every year. Anyway, this year would be 'cute sailor' right? Nothing wrong with a girl with long blue hair and a girl with short white hair turning up in matching blue and white sailor girl outfits? It was colour-coordinated! Lisanna shook her head again. She had to get her own costume.

Lisanna pushed against the door and stepped in.

A giant spider swag straight into her face, causing her to flail around in surprise to the sound of maniac laughter. Lisanna realised what had hit her and laughed, unaware of the man now watching her. She walked around the dangling fake spider, heading towards the wall lined with women's sexy Halloween costumes. There were cats, witches, devils, bunnies, and sailors galore. Typical. She looked further along the wall, still oblivious to the man that had just reset the spider, his eyes never leaving her. There was Cleopatra, Little Red Riding Hood, Pocahontas, Minnie Mouse, Wonder Woman and a couple of uniforms to end the wall. Lisanna stood feeling increasingly disappointed. Only the uniforms allowed her to keep her short white hair, and she didn't want to wear something so...so 'non-Halloween' – those were more along the line of 'interesting fantasies'. She let out a sigh.

"You could always go as a maid," a laughing male voice suggested as said uniform lightly slapped her arm.

Lisanna turned to the man and stared for a moment, before bringing her hand in front of her mouth. She started to laugh. The man standing next to her towered over her, dressed in unusual dark blue clothes...and a knight's helmet. Well he did work in a costume shop! She laughed even harder as his long tattooed tongue lolled out of his mouth as he laughed back at her. She hadn't met anyone that _visually_ funny in a long time. Her friends were great fun and always a great laugh, but this guy _looked_ hilarious with his visor and tongue. Even if he was asked to dress up for Halloween, why on earth would he choose to dress like that?! He even had some sort of dark blue mantle over his shoulders and some sort of strange slatted skirt over his trousers – who was this guy?

"I was hoping for something a little less men's 'interesting fantasy', and more...'Halloween'?" She looked up at him, hoping he'd come up with a better idea.

"Body paint?" Lisanna choked on air, realising instantly what he meant by the perverted grin clear across his face. _Nobody_ was that forward – normally people just tell her how _cute_ she is!

"Em, I should maybe wear something?" She replied, a slight blush on her cheeks as she smiled back at him, trying to hold his gaze – which was hard considering she couldn't see his eyes. Could he even see her?

She stood still as he looked her up and down, her having to resist the urge to 'cover herself' – it felt as if he could see right through her, and at that moment it wouldn't have surprised her if he told her could see though her clothes. They stood for a few moments in silence, a small grin slowly appearing on his face which had been serious as he'd been trying to think of something for her. It wasn't long before his tongue was hanging out again as his entire face split into a huge grin. Something strange passed through her at the sight of his grin – hope.

"How about this?!"

...

Lisanna stood by the bar, watching Lucy and Natsu dance. She'd thought she'd marry Natsu someday, but she'd accepted long ago that Natsu loved Lucy, even if the two of them hadn't quite realised yet just how much they cared about each other. Lisanna had a hunch that Lucy was starting to become aware of her feelings, but Natsu was Natsu. She smiled as she spotted Levy and Gajeel sitting talking in a corner, Gajeel's ears visibly red, even from where Lisanna stood, as Levy spoke animatedly only inches away from him. It must be tormenting for him, to have her so close to him and her being so enthusiastic. She giggled before starting to look for Elfman – she hadn't teased him yet.

As she approach her giant brother, she realised he was standing talking to a group of people, their sister and Evergreen amongst them. There were two other giant men in the group and a 'normal' looking man with long green hair, clearly dressed as a prince from a fairy tale. The tall blonde man looked decidedly bored as he listened to the conversation. He was dressed as He-Man, but it looked more like someone had dressed him like that, rather than by his own freewill. All Lisanna could really see of the other man past her brother was a lop-sided top hat. She started to walk closer, curious as to who was standing between 'He-Man' and Evergreen. She'd worked out that these strange men must be the friends that Evergreen was staying that she'd introduce to everyone tonight.

She stopped as the top-hatted man smiled at her. There was something vaguely familiar about that smile. He was clearly dressed as the Mad Hatter, with blue tufts of hair coming out from under his hat instead of orange. For some reason it seemed to suit him. She started to walk towards them again, returning his smile. She was quickly introduced to He-Man, whose name turned out to be Laxus, followed by the Mad Hatter, whose name was Bixslow (strange name for a strange man), and finally she received a magnificent bow from the fairy tale prince, Freed. She introduced herself, curtseying to the green haired man, before smiling at the other two men.

"You're looking damn cute there, BABY!"

Lisanna's face must have been a picture. She could feel everyone staring at her as she tried to get over her surprise. She'd recognised his voice instantly, and if she hadn't, the now lolling tattooed tongue certainly would have given it away. He'd only nodded as Freed had introduced him, but now she realised she was staring into the eyes of the man from the costume shop. He had a strange large 'stick-man' tattoo across the top of his nose, but even with it, Lisanna couldn't help but realise he was actually pretty handsome for such a strange guy – why would he have covered his face earlier? Lisanna remembered herself and looked away, thanking him while straightening her costume.

She looked down at her costume, then back at Bixslow, before looking back at her costume again. Her face went bright red. She'd done it again. She looked back at him and grinned at his pleased expression. How had he even known they'd bump into each other tonight? She didn't really care – she could always ask him later, along with asking if his hair was naturally that amazing shade of blue – she was just happy that someone _else_ had decided to opt for the usual plan. She stepped forward, offering her hand to him. He accepted it and led her to the dance floor. The others watched in confused amusement as the Mad Hatter and Alice in Wonderland walked into the dance floor, grinning madly at each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ And don't worry, this doesn't count as your one-shot for this week! :D This is a special one for a special week! XD Yip, I keep forgetting Bixanna is a crack ship...I wish it wasn't 'cause it's awesome! XD**


End file.
